It is known to connect the heat exchanger tubes with a tube plate by means of a friction fit connection including a connecting hollow rivet.
The known constructions have the disadvantage that, on the one hand, they are costly in terms of processing and manufacturing techniques, and that on the other hand an optimal dimensional fit of the different materials is not possible in the area of the junction between the tube and the tube plate. Because of that, depending upon the construction, only relatively thick walled precision round tubes with carefully deburred ends and unscored surfaces or only certain combinations of materials can be used for manufacturing such heat exchangers. Adhering and sealing elements, such as adhesives and rubber, have the disadvantage that they are unreliable under steady and alternating stresses and under temperature and/or chemical loading. Another disadvantage of junction constructions which are rigidly joined to the tube plate, is that all tubes must be pressed-in together. For heat exchanger blocks having many small dimension tubes, considerable compression forces arise which are not compatible with the use of thin tubes.